Passion of a Killer
by SisterestPuppy15
Summary: Jedi are forbidden to form attachments, and no Jedi should no this better than three-thousand-year-old Anakin Skywalker. After decades of being haunted by the memory of killing his student, he decides to let the past go and get a new apprentice. However, he grows fond of her and worries of their secret getting free, along with the risk of hurting and killing her in a second. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Personally, I think vampire romance novels are getting a bit old, but I'm not writing in my other book right now because no one is reading it and I really want to write something, this just so happened to be on my mind. Please review, it's appreciated and I would love help to improve anything, just nothing mean and hateful. PS, I don't own any characters, thought I should mention that.**

"I'm not taking on another student, Obi-wan," Jedi master, Anakin Skywalker, told his friend. "Not after what happened last time."

"It was decades ago, Anakin, you're more in control of yourself now."

"And if I'm not? I could _kill_ the child without a second thought."

"You won't. Besides, you have me watching over you this time."

"I don't care. I'm not taking the life of another young padawan."

"You've trained many great masters before, even Master Yoda, you'll do fine."

"My answer is still no." Obi-wan put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"There's no point arguing with a stubborn vampire, especially not a three-thousand-twenty-year-old stubborn vampire like yourself, but you must open up to the thought of another padawan at some point. Now more than ever, we need Jedi on the front lines and we have plenty of younglings. At least give it some consideration, Anakin."

"I'll think about it, Obi-wan, but if I lash out, even one time and no one is there to stop me..."

"I know, that's why we'll keep a close eye on you if you change your mind. Everyone thinks it's good that you know what to expect from yourself, but relax, my friend, just a little." Anakin nodded and Obi-wan left him for the night. Normally, Anakin would stay awake and hunt, which was normally just people who lived on the streets as beggars and didn't really have lives to start with, but he needed to think about his friend's advice and consider a new padawan in the war-times.

Since meditating has always been a better way to find answers, he sat cross-legged in the center of the room, closed his eyes, and focused. If he got another student, a few good points would be an impact on his or her life, he wouldn't be in solitary confinement, there would be more Jedi to fight, and he probably wouldn't lose as many troops (not like he lost many to begin with). While he considered the good sides, he also considered the not-so-good ones; he or she could be afraid of him for what he is, he could completely drain him or her, he or she could just be one of those students that only like to impress everyone, he or she might not even like him at all.

When he opened his eyes once more, sunlight was shining through the blinds to his window. He grabbed his cloak and trudged to his bed. Today was the day every four years that he would sleep, since he never needed much of it after three-thousand years ago when he first became the monster he is. The cloak served as a cover to keep the sunlight the got through the blinds away from his skin and burning it. He won't even be asleep for very long, just a quick little break from reality then he'll talk to Obi-wan.

* * *

_He and an adolescent togruti girl, they were the only two people in sight in the middle of the dark and thick forest they sat in. Even through the imaginary vision, Anakin could feel strong emotions, both from himself and the girl through the force. It felt familiar, but the same familiar emotion that brought him to be a killer to begin with; it felt like he was in love with this girl, and she with him. The girl looked happy to be with him, which was the only thing he found to not be a repeat of the long-forgotten past.  
_

_The girl grabbed his hand from his knee and whispered to him, "I love you, Anakin, and I don't care if you're a killer."_

_"I love you, too, Snips," he immediately told her. The words escaped his lips as if they were natural, the name as if he knew it forever. Before he could think about what was going on, the girl leaned forward to his face and their lips touched. With how close she was to him, he figure he would be able to smell her blood and just attack her in a blind frenzy, but the universe seemed to fade from him and his senses were numb. All he thought about was this girl and how amazing she was to be able to do this to someone more than three-thousand years of age._

* * *

He woke in his room a moment later, all that was on his mind was this teenage girl. Surely someone who is incredible enough to blind a vampire from the smell of a food source is nonexistent, right? No one is ever that good with even mortals, so how could they be that good with _im_mortals? Besides, she may already be long since past if she existed, so what's the chance of them ever meeting in person? Regardless, she was adolescent, meaning she was more than likely a padawan learner. With confidence that he received the answer he wanted about another student, he set off to find Obi-wan while there was still a little light left outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan was walking to the Jedi Council chambers when Anakin caught him, probably for an early-evening meeting of some kind. It was just like Yoda to make sure everyone knew of dangers, then to be a leader and protect others with it. Oh, the old days when the elder master was but a child under the vampire's training. When Obi-wan was closer, he called him off to the side to talk.

"I gave a padawan some consideration, Obi-wan," he told him.

"Oh, really? What do you think?"

"I think maybe I should give it a chance."

"That's great, I'll inform the others tonight before the meeting ends and we'll find you a student in a week at most."

"Thanks, Kenobi."

"I'm just glad you actually decided to open up."

"In a way, I am, too."

* * *

_Later that Week..._

She walked down the corridors of the Jedi temple, her first time doing so alone. No one escorted younglings when they were to meet who their master would be, and the thought that she was now that girl frightened her but also excited her. The entire Jedi council gathered to announce her, and she knew it was usually only Master Yoda, so her teacher must be a special Jedi. They told her that she would be assigned to Anakin Skywalker, one of the more legendary Jedi and one that she would have to stay on his good-side with. She was practically getting a celebrity as her master, and great as it may be, what made him so dangerous that she had to be told not to upset him?

Before she knew it, she was in front of the door that lead into his room, the door that would change her life as a Jedi forever if she decided to take the opportunity to allow her new master to take her. She knocked on the door and readied herself for what was to come just seconds before the door opened. In the frame, there stood a tall man, over six-feet in height, with dark hair and a pale complexion. He had a long scar to the side of his azure eyes, dark brown hair that he seemed to be growing out, and a welcoming presence about him. He looked down at her with a friendly smile that made her think her heart had stopped yet also went much faster.

"Hello, young one," he greeted her with voice full of heart. "What brings you by?"

She regained herself and asked him as fearlessly as she could muster, "Would you be Master Skywalker, by any chance?"

"That would be me. Come inside so we can talk." He opened the door a little more and she walked inside. The room was pretty normal for the rooms in the temple, though all the younglings spread rumors about how he drank the blood from innocent people so she suspected he would have something that would signal him doing as such. He walked to the bed and cued for her to sit beside him. She did so, more nervously than she would have liked and mentally slapped herself for it. "What did you come by for?"

"Well, I'm you're new padawan, Master Skywalker. My name is Ahsoka."

"If that's the case, Ahsoka, why don't we ease up a bit on formalities? You seem a bit tense. Why don't we learn a little about each other."

"Okay."

They both shared a brief moment of laughter, then Ahsoka's face shifted to a more troubled mask. Anakin began to worry, though he tried no to show it too much and instead wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but..."

"Ahsoka, you can talk to me if something is on your mind. I want you to be able to trust me with it, okay?"

"Well, the other younglings always talk about you."

"Really? What do they say?"

"I don't want to offend you, but the say you drink blood from innocent people and only come out at night... they call you a vampire."

"What? I go out other than during the dark. Besides, vampires are myths and only myths."

"One said that he saw you do it not long ago, just outside the temple. I know it's crazy, but he could tell it was you because he could see a bit of your face."

"Did this kid have any proof?"

"Not that I saw."

"Then don't believe it. Besides, I'm about to prove them wrong now."

"How so?"

"I need to go to the hangar and repair a fighter that got torn up. If you want to come and help, you're more than welcome to."

"Okay." They stood up and made their way down the corridors. Anakin noticed that Ahsoka was very quiet, but he didn't want to interrogate her or make her uncomfortable after they just met, especially since they're going to be stuck together for a while anyway. He also felt as though he already knew this girl or saw her somewhere, though he could have just seen her around with some other younglings in the temple. They both felt comfort with the other close by and embraced the feeling, for they would need it sooner than they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The two got to the hangar in no time, where there sat a severely damaged fighter off to the side and out of the way of everyone working. They walked over to it and began working from wings to engine, Ahsoka watching and listening as Anakin showed her what to do. About an hour into the repairs, a group of younglings noticed the two under the fighter and recognized Ahsoka. They were a distance away near a pile of crates in a corner, but Anakin and Ahsoka could make out their voices calling for her. They turned away from the wing they were working on to see the bunch waving in their direction.

"Friends of yours?" Anakin asked her.

"Not exactly, I barely know them," she answered shaking her head. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up a him expectantly.

"Go and be social, you're young and it's good to know these things for when you need them later."

"What about the repairs? Don't I need to know that, too, Master?" He flashed her a comforting smile and pet her head a little.

"We can save the rest of this lesson to finish another day. I'm almost finished, anyway, so there's not much else to see. You're young and you won't be forever. Plus, I'll be right here if anything happens." She nodded, then walked off with the other kids. She recognized them all from her classes, though they never really spoke to her until today. She discretely made sure Anakin was watching her, then a small wave of relief washed over her when she saw that his sights were kept on ship and the force to her.

"Hey, Ahsoka," one of the kids greeted her openly. "We all got a bit worried when you weren't in classes today."

"Really? I honestly thought you all didn't even know I was ever there."

"No, we always knew. Why didn't you show up?"

"I got assigned by the entire Jedi council to be a padawan."

"Really, now. Come, walk with us and tell us about how it is." Anakin's head turned just as they were all walking out of the hangar. He could sense trouble, but chose not to react for the moment and wait. He heard the slightly sarcastic way the younglings were talking to Ahsoka, and they even looked older and stronger than her, strong enough to beat her to a corner for no reason. He kept the force concentrated on his young student and pretended as if he didn't know anything to await a time to strike in defense.

* * *

The younglings dragged Ahsoka into a supply closet and locked the door behind them after checking for anyone in earshot. They sat Ahsoka down on a stack of crates and towered menacingly over her, causing her shiver in a draft of cold terror and confusion. The tallest and most likely the oldest in the group closed in on her with his fists popping their knuckles for intimidation. It seemed to do the trick as the child began quivering even more than before with fear that a Jedi should not even know of.

"You think you're so special, don't you?" he asked her. "The entire council gives you a master early instead of waiting for you to be done with your classes. Do you know why they even did that?"

"W-w-why?"

"Because you're weak and pathetic. They think that if they get you a teacher as soon as possible, you won't seem so helpless. What about those of us who work hard only to be rejected every time because of the babies like you who need an adult to walk them through everything? Who _is_ your master, anyway? Do you even _have_ one or are you just making it up?"

"I-I-I..." She was cut off by a hard blow to her face and fell over to the floor with a whimper.

"Where's your master, now? Huh? Oh, that's right, he's not here because you're a worthless pile of shit and that's all you'll ever be." All the child could do was lay and do nothing but whimper and cry as the teens beat her to a bloody pulp of bruises and gashes. Somewhere through the heavy pounds that the younglings were giving her, she fell unconscious, yet her beatings continued. "And to think _you_ got chosen over _us_."


	4. Chapter 4

The younglings emerged from the door to the closet and looked back at Ahsoka. She was struggling to get to her feet, but was thrown to the farthest wall by force-push from one of the laughing teenagers. When they had all left and were out of earshot, she finally rose to her feet and ran to the room her master lived in. She rummaged around for a moment for an extra cloak if he just so happened to have one and found it in moments. Instead of adorning herself, she threw the fabric on the bed and ran into the refresher.

She locked the door in case her master came inside the dorm searching for her, leaned her back against the wall, and sobbed lightly into her knees. When she settled enough, she reached into her glove and pulled out a small razor blade she sneaked from the docks and pulled the clothes away from her hips. She put the blade to he skin to where it made a small puncture and glided the metal across her flesh. A long, thin, bloody mark was left behind when she extracted the blade from her skin. She leaned her head back at how good it felt, yet she also knew that it was forbidden to take such actions and no one could ever know this dreaded secret about her.

She's done it before, as the other scars in the same area has shown, every time the older kids teased her. The physical pain seemed to help, in a way, to get negative feelings and pressure, yet she also knew that her master would think less of her if he ever discovered the scars. She just got assigned to him, all she wants to do is prove to herself and others that she is all but weak. However, truth be told, she was starting to believe that all of the harsh words were all true and the beatings were what she deserved. After all, the only thing that separates her from the other kids in her class would be her master, but why does she, of all the other younglings, have one so soon?

She covered her wounds and put the robe one before setting off to find her master, making sure her bruises were covered completely and her movements didn't change the position of the cloak. It was baggy, but as long as it worked as it was supposed to in her situation then she was fine. She walked out the door and set off to the hangar to meet her master only to bump into him on her way back. She looked up at his face and saw him smiling sweetly down at her.

"What's the hurry, young one?" he asked her.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Master," she answered.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty shaken."

"I'm sure, I just got a little chilled and I haven't put my things in our room yet so I grabbed you cloak."

"So you were worried I would freak out because you're wearing my cloak?"

"Yeah, a bit. Is it okay?"

"I'm fine with it, I don't really care as long as I still get to use it."

"Okay. Is the ship finished? Can I help you with anything else on it?"

"No, Ahsoka, it's fine. The only reason I was coming to look for you was because I finished it and I wanted to know if you wanted to do anything else."

"I can't really _think_ of anything right now unless we have an assignment or something."

"We shouldn't be going that far down the road for a few days, but I would really like to see what your capable of with a light saber."

"Okay, lead the way." They proceeded to walk down the corridors, Ahsoka making sure the cloak didn't slip off with it's especially large size and her petite body. Anakin noticed, but didn't question as he figured it just had something to do with her being chilled, as she had told him. He felt he could trust her and did trust her, despite the fact that they just met that day. Besides, why would anyone so young lie to their teacher? He felt a distressed vibe radiating from her, but dismissed it as nervousness from not even having a full day with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The pair entered the training area and walked to the center. That's when it hit him: the smell of blood, emitting from Ahsoka's direction. More specifically, in the form of multiple bruises close to the surface of her skin and one open wound on her hip. He grabbed two training light sabers, one for each of them, and walked over to her. Making sure the gesture was unnoticed, he glanced over at her hip through the cloak when he handed her the weapon. Surely enough, a small patch of crimson was making its way past the hem of her skirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"I just think you might want to take the cloak off if we're going to spar, just so you don't overheat yourself."

"No, it's fine, really." Anakin could hear and sense her anxiety and knew that she was hiding something from him.

"Okay, I just need you to come with me when we're done with this."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just want to see how some of my men are doing after I sent them to the med-bay. You're not in trouble or anything."

"Okay."

* * *

All throughout sparring, Anakin aimed for Ahsoka's bloody hip, wondering if it was really blood or if it was something else that was older and smelled the same. He wasn't set on the sole purpose of hurting her for fun, just trying to find out if there truly was something wrong with her. She kept whimpering when he struck a sudden blow on her hip, but he never hit her hard enough for it to just be the training. They stopped after a few hours and went to the med-bay. Since he was sure Ahsoka wouldn't talk to him, she had no choice but to talk to a healer.

They began their walk after a moment to catch their breath when they finished sparring, then Ahsoka appeared to be catching on a little to Anakin's scheme. She proceeded to play along, even though it was clear that they didn't come to check on a few clones. They met up with a healer, who walked out in the corridor with Anakin and came back a moment later. They walked into an empty room and Ahsoka sat up on the table. Though she was confused, she still remained silent.

"Okay, young one," the healer told her, "your master wanted me to examine you and make sure you're ready to go on the front lines."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Regardless, I still need to see if there may be something that you are unaware of and give my approval. I'm going to ask that you take the cloak off, please." Ahsoka did as she was told, and the healer immediately went wide-eyed at the sights presented. Large, dark bruises coated her youthful skin, there were patches of dried blood on her arms, and a dried blood stain on her leggings brought about question. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"These kids started hitting me, it's no big deal."

"Does your master know?"

"No, but it's really not a big deal."

"What about that cut on your hip? I need to look at that and sterilize it before it gets infected."

"Are you sure? I could do that when I get back to my dorm."

"No, child, you need to let me see it so I can give you the all clear." Ahsoka sighed in defeat and revealed her skin. Once it was out in the open, it was noticeable that her cut was deep, but the other ones around it were inflamed and discolored. "How long has this been going on?" the healer asked in shock. "What are these even from?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Young one, these are severely infected, I'm going to need to drain them as soon as possible."

"Please don't tell my master about them, tell him it's something else."

"Does he know?"

"No, and he can't find out."

"I might have to explain why I'm draining this junk from your hips, what can I tell him?"

"Anything but the truth."

"What is the truth?"

"I... I did this to myself, but I can't have him know about it... ever..."


	6. Chapter 6

The healer walked back out to where Anakin sat patiently. He took the healer's arm and dragged her into the hallway to talk without having Ahsoka hear them. He dropped his voice to a whisper and asked the healer, "Tell me the truth, she's not okay just yet, is she?"

"I can't tell you, I swore to secrecy."

"She's young, you know she is, I only want what's best for her until she's no longer my student. I won't let on that I know in any way, but you must tell me what's wrong with her."

"Well, she has severe bruising that we are working on at the moment."

"I smelled blood on her, did you see any?"

"She has a cut on her hip, a few actually. Some are infected and we're draining them, then we're going to give her antibiotics."

"Do you know where the cuts came from?"

"She said they're self-inflicted, but I don't know what she used."

"And that's all?"

"Yes. She told me not to tell you, she really didn't want you to know for some reason."

"I just needed to clarify all of this. I already had suspicions that she was injured in some way, so I brought her here to make sure."

"Come back in about an hour and she should be fine."

"Thank you, I will." With that, he walked off without another word. Meanwhile, medical droids were prepping Ahsoka for "surgery" by giving her a general anesthetic and connecting her to vital monitors and I.V. machines. The healer walked bask in and put a breathing mask on her face. Anesthetics that the droids gave her previously were beginning to take effect and relax her body. Before she knew it, the gas had soothed her body to the point where she fell asleep. She could barely feel her scars being prepared for draining when she finally went out.

* * *

After the small operation, Anakin came and got her. She was still under the anesthetics, and still asleep, so he carried her to their room and laid her on her bed carefully. He saw something glisten in her glove and gently opened it to take the foreign object out. He found her razor, still holding some old and dried blood and beginning to rust slightly. He removed the razor from her skin, closed her glove, and but the blade somewhere he was sure she would never find it. He came back to her and rubbed her arm gently so as not to wake her.

"Ahsoka, please trust me," he whispered, "please don't keep these things from me." At that, he noticed the light of day was beginning to darken. His usual "prey" would be wandering about most during this time, so he decided that now would be a good time to start chasing after them, especially since he's been skipping it all week. He made sure she was sound asleep and wouldn't be waking up soon, then set off through the window to the less-crowded streets and alleys.

He eventually found a dirty, homeless, elderly man who was struggling to stay awake. He was in an area of little traffic and few witnesses, his position was hidden for the most part, and he truly seemed to know of no other life than the streets. From the distance he was at, he put the man in a hypnotic state so he would not struggle and attract unwanted attention. Everything faded, nothing else existed to the two but the other, then he struck. It was quick and painless, the best way to go in Anakin's opinion.

He looked down at the corpse in remorse. He hated the curse of undeath, he saw himself as a monster and it interfered with his Jedi morals, but it was all he could do to sustain his life. After all, he was the Chosen One, he had to live for the sake of the Jedi Order, even if it would be eternal. Not only that, but now he had a new padawan to look after and care for, he couldn't afford to let his life slip and leave her to fend for herself. He never liked having to kill for his own benefit, but the reality of his situation made him do so.

He could never let Ahsoka discover his crimes or his curse for as long as he had her with him. For the time being, he just had to keep her suspicions as low as he possibly could. One way he would do so, he would make sure she never saw him go out or return from his nightly hunting trips, or let her catch him in sunlight without his cloak. He flitted back to the temple and climbed the exterior wall to his room's window, then entered as softly as possible. Luckily, Ahsoka was still asleep; his secret was safe from her for now...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Anakin laid on his side in his rarely-used bed where he could watch Ahsoka. He didn't want to make her think he never slept, especially since the anesthetics wore off at some point while she was asleep, so he would fake a nightly slumber when she awoke and drive away any risk of suspicion. He heard her shuffling, then pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes with the same speed he uses in travel. He felt relief as the adolescent lazily walked past him without a second thought. Once he was in the all clear, his com-link was going off. He got up and walked out in the hallway to answer the call all while Ahsoka was left inside.

_"Anakin, we have an assignment for you and Ahsoka, meet us in the council chambers,"_ the recording of Obi-wan's voice informed through the speaker. _"The healers informed the council of Ahsoka's operation yesterday, so if she is still not ready to partake in battle then she may stay at the temple and rest until another assignment comes up for her. We hope to see both of you appear before_ _us."_

Anakin gave a slight grin at hearing this news. The last time he left the temple since telling Obi-wan he decided to take another apprentice was his hunting trip from the previous evening, and he was sure Ahsoka was willing to escape and tear apart droids since she just received the ability to go. Of course, she would have to have recovered a good bit from yesterday in order to go. He didn't smell any bruises or starches or any injury with an open wound on her, which he figured was a good sign, but he still needed to make sure her incisions wouldn't pop open during a fight and that she was willing to put herself in danger.

He walked in to see her slipping her boots back on and sat beside her. "Good morning," he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Master," she responded with a similar look. "Anything special today?"

"I got a message some time during the night that said we have some mission waiting for us, but you're staying here if you feel like you can't handle it."

"Why can't I just go?"

"You had surgery yesterday, news got to the council and they want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine though, Master, trust me."

"Ahsoka, an operation for a bacterial infection in multiple wounds on your hips isn't easy to recover from." After he had spoken, he realized his mistake.

"Wait, how did you know about those?" she asked as she jumped up defensively and stood before him. Anakin sighed, then thought up an excuse. Just because he got his information from the healer doesn't mean she needs to be upset with them for doing their job.

"Ahsoka, I know because I overheard. If you did it to yourself, you need to tell me."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you shouldn't hurt yourself," he reassured her with a hand going on her shoulder. "Listen, if something or someone is making you feel like you have to do this, if you feel like you're being forced into self-harm in any way, you need to tell me so I can help you."

"No one is forcing me." She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "Just leave me alone."

"Ahsoka, this is serious, you need to talk to me. Please don't just shut me out like this." She gave no response. "I know why you didn't want me knowing, but I'm not going to think less of you and send you back. If anything, I'm going to take better care of you than if you were someone else." The next thing he knew, his apprentice had thrown herself onto him.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I tried to hide it." His arms wrapped around her and they both collapsed on the bed behind them. He allowed her time to get her feelings out before speaking.

"It's okay, Ahsoka, you were scared and I can understand that. However, I'm you master, now, and it's my responsibility to make sure you become a great Jedi. Don't be afraid to talk to me from now on, okay?"

"Okay. Does this mean I'm not going with you?"

"I want you to try and get some emotional structure, but I also don't want you on the battle field until you do. I'll take you with me next time, I promise."

"What am I going to do this time?"

"Study and practice your skills with a light-saber so you can be ready for battle." She nodded, then he walked out of the room. She was alone, but she wasn't scared like she normally would be. Instead, she felt strong somehow knowing that he cared for her in the way he did. She felt that her master would never let anything happen to her, no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

The night Anakin left for his assignment, he called Ahsoka before she went to sleep. After her little episode from earlier, he wanted to make sure she was okay with being alone. He got Obi-wan to watch her throughout the daytime, but he still had his concerns for her. At least he knew that she was less likely to cut herself or find her razor with Obi-wan around.

_"Are you okay on your own?"_ he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

_"Are you sure? I don't want to hear about any more scratches on you."_

"I assure you that Master Kenobi is taking good care of me. We even sparred just a while ago."

_"Really? How did you do?"_

"I won, and I did it fairly."

_"Impressive, so it sounds like you had a bit of fun when i left."_

"Yes, but he told me that I shouldn't get used to winning against him."

_"Nice. Remember that if anything happens, you call him for help while I'm gone."_

"Okay, I'll see you when you come back, Master."

_"I look forward to it."_ His image faded and she fell backwards onto her bed. True, Obi-wan was good company and all, but it still got lonely every once in a while. She couldn't explain why, but she could just find comfort in being with him, even just talking to a hologram of him gave the young teen a sense of security.

Not long after the call with her master, she drifted to sleep. She knew it was sleep because she never sensed a person walk into the room. She awoke and discovered the person's entry when a damp cloth was placed over her mouth and nose and a hand held her body down. She attempted to scream and fight the intruder's grip on her, but her strength was failing and she was falling back to sleep with every passing moment. It didn't take long for her struggling to cease and her body to go limp. She could barely make out the shadow of the person, whoever had drugged her, drag her into the hallway, then she was out.

* * *

Obi-wan woke her the next morning; instantaneously, a light-headed feeling overwhelmed her and she noticed her clothes were put on her body in a crude manner, though she couldn't explain why as her master would have pointed that out when they were talking yesterday evening. Obi-wan sensed her distress and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I don't really know... I just feel really dizzy all of the sudden and I know that this," she referenced to her clothes, "doesn't happen from tossing and turning."

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you remember anything from last night? Something that may have caused this?" She thought hard, but any conscious memories were a blur. Not only that, but she couldn't try too hard or else her dizziness drastically worsened until she refrained from thought.

"Nothing, Master Kenobi, I have no idea."

"I'll let you rest for a bit longer and come back later to check on you, okay?"

"Okay." He walked out of the room and she collapsed back on the bed. She kept trying to think, what happened last night that she's not remembering. Maybe it was something she ate? Something she was allergic to? A person doesn't just wake up as dizzy as her without a reason, but what was that reason? What was wrong with her? She fell back asleep in hopes that the feeling would go away. Soon, she began to dream, she was at bliss in deep slumber.

* * *

_She was in a forest around dusk, then she saw her master. Seeing has face and hearing his voice brought about a feeling to her that she knew must be forbidden if it felt so good. She couldn't help it, she ran to him and fell into his embrace. Normally, she would never understand as they had just met the previous day, but it felt as though everything had made sense, that she had known him in another lifetime. The dream was beautiful and she never wanted to wake up and leave him, she wanted to stay asleep forever to see him smile.  
_

_They sat down together, spoke for a minute with words of an unknown origin yet an inborn feeling... and then they kissed. She felt free, like she could do anything as long as it was with him, just in that one kiss. He was her thoughts, her breath, her life and soul, her everything, and she realized this with one kiss. She dreaded waking up, leaving this fictional joy, but she knew that she needed to and it would never be..._

_Or would it...?_


	9. Chapter 9

The day Anakin came back from his successful mission, he noticed Ahsoka wasn't as happy to see him as he thought she'd be. When approaching her, he noticed she was asleep and decided to leave it so. Although, she never came across as the one who lacked energy, especially for her age, so it seemed odd that she wasn't bouncing off the walls that he was back. He decided that if anyone knew what was wrong with her, Obi-wan would; he set off to find him as soon as he could to get some answers. He found him and approached him casually.

"Anakin, you're back," he greeted the vampire. "How did it go?"

"All went well, better than I expected in all honesty," he answered. "I just came back from seeing Ahsoka."

"You didn't wake her up, did you?"

"No, she's still sleeping, but she seemed so anxious to go with me, I would have thought she'd follow me with questions about how it went. Is she okay?"

"I never took her to the med-bay since she just seemed dizzy, I would have taken her if she got any worse or if you were delayed somehow."

"Understandable. I guess I'll just wait for her to wake up, then." He walked off to wait for Ahsoka to wake up again.

* * *

Day became night and Ahsoka was still asleep. When she finally woke up somewhere around midnight, he had to feign sleep. He sensed and smelled someone enter the room after a minute of silence, then he heard voices.

"Her master's back," the first whispered. "What do we do?"

"Well, obviously he's not a vampire," the second whispered, "because he's asleep and vampires don't sleep. We can take her without problem." The next thing he knew, he heard struggling, _Ahsoka's_ struggling. And he smelled something familiar. Almost like... those younglings from the hangar. What were they doing in his room? And more specifically, what were they doing with his fourteen-year-old student? It seemed odd, and he didn't like it, but he wanted to wait and see what was going on. Who knows? Maybe it had to do with Ahsoka being so dizzy lately.

They dragged her away, and he made sure they wouldn't notice before he followed. He found the time and followed their scent to the younglings' dorms. Getting closer, he saw them tie her down by wrists and ankles to the bed frame and give her another pill. The made her swallow it by giving her water.

"She won't be waking up anytime soon," one of the teens laughed.

"Who's getting some first?"

"Does it matter? We all get some hot piece of ass before she wakes up." Without any thought other than the concern for his student, Anakin flitted into the room and hovered over her body with his arms and legs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my student?" The teens were paralyzed with fear as he stood defensively before them. "Well?" They still said nothing. "I guess I found the reason why she's been so dizzy lately. What if she had to leave tomorrow and she was still like this? It could cost her and many others their lives. How long has this been going on?" No one dared say a single word, but they never needed to. He stared untying her and carried her down the halls to her bed. "The council will be hearing about this in the morning, I recommend you get your stories straight... _all of you_..." He was gone without another thing said.

* * *

Long after dawn had illuminated the city with sunlight, Ahsoka woke up in her room with her master above her. He was smiling, but the light was making her head spin and she could do nothing more but bury her face in her pillow.

"Ahsoka," he whispered to her, "c'mon, I gotta take you to the med-bay."

"_Why_?" she whined.

"Because we need to see if something's wrong with you. I can explain on the way what's been going on, I can even carry you if you want me to, but we really need to do this." He ended up carrying her, but he didn't mind. All of her tests for illnesses and pregnancy came up negative, but they did discover that the teens took away the one thing that most Jedi never lose... she was no longer a virgin. After taking her back to their room to sleep off the rest of the dizziness, the younglings were brought to justice and further delayed from graduating to padawan and forbidden from seeing Ahsoka unless something of their doing came up. He was about to leave when he was stopped.

"They discovered you," someone said. "What you are."

"At that moment," he answered, "all I worried about was the safety of the small girl I call my student, revealing myself meant nothing. Besides, everyone of them spread the rumor and probably don't even take it seriously half the time."

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous."

"I know. No one else was around... no one that could bring trouble anyway." And he left.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few weeks since Ahsoka's dizziness passed completely and medical tests have shown no change, Anakin has settled his nerves. He's taken Ahsoka on a few assignments and she has seemed to enjoy being away and out fighting. However, he's lately been distracted in the fights almost immediately when Ahsoka shows up, and he's noticed the same with her. On their way back to Corusaunt from their most recent assignment, Anakin walked her to his room and sat her down.

"Okay, Ahsoka," he started, "you've seemed a little preoccupied in battle, so what's going on?"

"It's..." she sighed, "it's nothing, Master."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Well, lately, I have been... dreaming."

"About what?"

"I'd rather not, Master..."

"Please, Ahsoka, I don't want you getting hurt because of dreams."

"Can you promise not to tell the council?"

"I wasn't planning to."

"I've been seeing the same thing for a while, but I think I've figure out what it means. I'm not sure if there's more to it or if I remember everything it shows me, but it's just you and me, and we're alone."

"Alone? Is that it?"

"No, we're in the woods, we're talking, and then, we... we just..."

"We what?" He felt a brief explosion of tension from her, and then he felt something on his lips. Then he realized it was Ahsoka, and it felt perfect. For a moment he forgot that he was her teacher, that he was a Jedi, that he was even undead. He closed his eyes and embraced the feeling, one of the only things he remembers from before he changed, from his past, that he actually liked. Only this time... it was real and it was so much better than it was before. Neither of them wanted to separate, but Anakin eventually took up the job.

"No," he said to her, "we can't, it just wouldn't work."

"We could try."

"No, I'm your teacher, and not only that but the council could find us. I don't want you to go through that."

"Then what else is there?"

"We're Jedi, Ahsoka, we have no choice but to turn our backs on our feelings."

"I don't know if I could, Master." He put a hand to her cheek and made her look at him.

"I know it'll be hard, but we'll manage if we just don't think of each other that way. Just don't get in trouble because of me, okay?" She nodded and fell into his arms. "I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel better, I feel the same way and this will be just as hard for me, too." She sat up and looked at him; his face was serious, he meant what he was saying and she knew it. "We can always be friends, and you can always come to me for anything, but we can't be anything more if we value the Jedi Order, Ahsoka."

"I understand, Master. I'll do my best to put responsibilities first."

He pet her head gently as he whispered to her, "That's very mature of you, young one. Why don't you go to bed for the night and I'm sure we'll be back by morning."

"Okay." She stood and walked over to the door. Before exiting, she looked back at her instructor and whispered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." Then she left and he was alone. Knowing she wouldn't return, he reached under his pillow and grabbed a blood packet. Sometimes on missions, the med-bay got some of the blood that they were either getting rid of or have had for a while and it had more than likely become unusable. It wasn't much, but it kept his strength up when he couldn't hunt. He laid back and started sucking on the tube of the packet as if it were a bottle. He was lost in thought; Ahsoka confessed something as serious as love to him, and he was forced to turn it away because of rules, because of his last love, because of _her_. He couldn't lie about feeling nothing for her, but what did it matter.

His thoughts were broken when he realized he had drained every last drop of blood from the packet, then he got up and disposed of the bag and looked for something to do. Nothing was in his room and he didn't want to wander, so he decided to meditate. Again, he could only think of Ahsoka. It didn't matter how hard he tried, she was always the one thing on his mind he could never get rid of, and their kiss...

...Maybe there was just some way he could make it work for them...


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka tossed and turned while she dreamed of her Master. Her dreams of him were always her favorite; if she wasn't kissing him in the woods, they were making love someplace where the moonlight reflected perfectly off of his pale skin. Nothing was more special than the realistic feelings of her dreams and how natural it felt. Currently, she was having a sex dream, one where it was so fast she screamed continuously as he thrust in and out of her. In her dream, she reached her climax after what seemed to be an hour, then woke up in her room.

The first thing she noticed was that she felt blissfully numb all over, especially between her legs. Then, her fingers were glazed as thought wet, as well as her inner thighs. It hit her, she was pleasuring herself in her sleep. Good as it felt to do, she knew that doing it was wrong. She walked over to her shower and got rid of any evidence on her body of her nocturnal incident, then dried herself and removed any other evidence. Her master entered her room once she had dressed herself after she had completed her task.

"Ahsoka, we're needed in the war room," he told her. "Come when you're ready."

"Okay, Master." He was about to close the door when she stopped him, "Can I talk to you first?"

"Sure, but it needs to be quick." He sat beside her and waited for her to speak.

"I can already tell that this won't work, Master. I can't do this."

"What won't work?"

"Hiding and ignoring our feelings. That one dream I told you about, I saw more of it this time."

"And? What else was there?"

"Let's just say... we did more than just kiss when we were alone."

"Oh, I get it. Listen, I know it seems hard now, but these are only dreams and they _will_ go away eventually."

"Something else happened, though. It wasn't necessarily _in_ the dream, but it was because of it."

"What happened?"

"I... did _things_ to myself."

"If it's because of the dreams, you;re not in trouble and it will also stop with time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now come on, the council is waiting for us."

* * *

They walked through the hallway of the Separatist base as silently as possible. The council noticed that one was close to the cruiser and it had been showing activity lately, so they asked the two to investigate without any clones. It was for the best, Anakin thought, because Dooku would outrank every last one of them anyway. They soon approached a door, but, before opening, Anakin looked at Ahsoka as if silently asking her if she was ready. She nodded, and they went inside.

Dooku was sitting straight up with one leg crossed loosely over the other, a monocle on his eye, a top hat atop his head, and a half-filled wine glass hovering over his hand. The wine glass twirled in place over his hand through the force as he said to the couple, "Master Skywalker, and I see that you have acquired a disciple of your very own. What an exquisite form she takes, with a taught pair of breasts and a well-shaped ass. I would definitely, how they say, tap that." Ahsoka's eyes were wide with horror and her mouth was gaped and falling downward; Anakin's face twisted within itself where his eyes squinted, his lips were narrowed slightly and his hands were facing inward at his forehead with his elbows far off from his head.

"Master, I don't think I want to know what he's saying," she whispered to him, maintaining her mortified expression.

"No, Ahsoka, you don't," he answered as his hands lowered once more. "Forget what he tell you, the council told us to arrest him if he was behind all of the recent attacks."

"Right, Master," she nodded. Dooku placed the glass down, stood before them, and ignited his bloodshot saber, followed by Anakin with his cerulean and Ahsoka with her malachite. With everyone's blade lit and humming, they began their brawl.


	12. Chapter 12

With innocent citizens from a nearby planet mysteriously dying off from a flesh-eating bio-weapon, the Jedi council found a Separatist cruiser hovering outside of the atmosphere. They all assumed that the only cause behind these attacks would be that cruiser and so they sent the two nearest Jedi, Anakin and Ahsoka, to find the commanding officer and arrest, if not kill, whoever it may be. On their way to where they found Dooku, now their battleground, the two came across a lab in the cruiser where they found the bio-weapon, and then their opponent upon leaving the room and entering a new one.

Anakin's main focus was Ahsoka as he had no idea they would go against someone as powerful as Dooku this soon in her training. Occasionally, the elder stunned her with comments that neither wished to hear out loud, but her Master would stop her from getting hit the instant Dooku's saber was about to hit her. Eventually, the danger for her became to great, so Anakin whispered to her from the Force,_ "Ahsoka, take some of the bio-weapon to the cruiser and destroy the rest of it."_

_"But Master-"_

_"That's an order, Ahsoka. I can handle him, just do as I say." _With not another word said between them, she left to do as her master said. She turned and looked at him one last time before doing so, just as he jumped high over the sith and slashed a him. His attack was deflected, then she left and saw nothing more of the fight. She couldn't help but worry about him as she walked down the halls. After all, she _did_ love him, no matter how forbidden. Not only that, but her loved her, too... and he admit it.

She shook the thoughts out of her head, her focus was to destroy the bio-weapon and take some to their cruiser. When she arrived to the lab, she took a tube of the substance and put it in her pocket, then tampered with the rest using other chemicals lying around. When she finished her last one, she left the room and ran down the hall to the ship that she and her master used to enter the cruiser. She got on, but told herself that she just had to wait for him to return before she could leave him.

* * *

Soon enough, he entered the shuttle with her and they both left he cruiser. They were still a bit far from their allies, so they had time to talk in private if they chose. Once the ship was out in space and in autopilot towards the Republic cruiser, Anakin went to the back where his apprentice was lying on the small bunk. She was on her side, facing away from him; he stroked her arm gently in case the exhaustion from fighting had put her to sleep. He whispered to her, "Are you still awake, young one?" She nodded her head, and he continued. "I'm proud of you. I don't think any of those other younglings could have survived the way you did today." She sat up and looked at him happily.

"You mean that, Master?"

"Every word, Ahsoka. Of all the younglings I've ever met could never amount to you, and I know quite a number of younglings, just like the ones from your class, who think they are better than they are." She looked away from him, and he noticed she was uneasy about something. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just... they're the reason I was cutting."

"Personally, Ahsoka, I don't think it's entirely right to take the action you did. But I understand why, it's because you were afraid that they would hurt you."

"They _have_ hurt me, Master." He brought her close to him, and she instantly began to sob into his robes. "I almost broke the code, Master, because of them."

"What did they do? How did you almost break the code?"

"Jedi are forbidden to have families, Master, so I can't get pregnant, ever. I didn't know that I could carry a child just trying to walk to classes, but it happened."

"Tell me everything, what happened?" She collected herself before she spoke, and she still had a hit of her despair in her voice.

"It was just a little before I became you student. I was walking down the halls, minding my own business, and then I met some of the older boys from my class. He told me he wanted to talk to me in his quarters, and I believed him. We went in his room, he locked the door then he..."

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to." A tear streaked her face and he wiped it away, then she continued.

"I got really sick a week or two later and didn't know why. I went to the med-bay, and they said that they found a fetal heartbeat inside of me. I stayed there for the night, and Master Yoda came to see me the next day. He said that because this wasn't my fault, I wouldn't be punished and I could take any action I felt necessary, and that he would make me a padawan when the baby was either born or terminated."

"You decided to terminate it, didn't you."

"I didn't want to, but I would have been that one pregnant girl that everyone made fun of and call a slut. I didn't want that and I didn't want anything to go wrong with those emotions that could hurt it."

"I understand. It may not be right to kill an innocent life-form the way you did, but there are many things that come with pregnancy that no Jedi Master could ever teach you. You've gone through too much, you should go back to sleep." She nodded, then laid back down and closed her eyes. Sure, he caught them before they used her, but she was _pregnant_ at some point. A fourteen-year-old girl as young as beautiful as her carried antoher person in her body, even if for not long.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour after their talk, Anakin and Ahsoka finally made it back to the cruiser. He woke her up and sent her to the med-bay to drop off the bio-weapon sample and then to inform the council that the mission was a success. Meanwhile, he meditated in privacy. Though he tried to do otherwise, his thoughts revolved around Ahsoka. He's only known her for a small amount of time and has not found any flaws with her. Everything about her- her past, her personality, her youthful glow- it was all so perfect and made his senses dull. Ahsoka could do to him what _she_ could never.

No, he couldn't think of her anymore, the past is gone and she disappeared long ago. Besides, the whole reason Jedi are forbidden to marry one another is because of his relationship with her. It was probably for the best, now that he thought about it. Either way, others are forced into something from one of his mistakes, which didn't always seem fair (not to mention that he altered a rule over twenty-thousand-years old). Maybe it was just because his mind was still a bit young, even after nearly two-thousand years, when he was looking after the Jedi Order as Grand Master before Master Yoda was even born.

Those days, when he was in charge of the Order since not long after becoming undead. Although, he grew tired of it after a few decades after what should have been his death. Unless someone killed him, he would have lived as Grand Master of the Jedi for an eternity. It hardly seemed fair to him as there were others who would have been worthy of the title, maybe even more so than he. Seeing this, he eventually passed it on to Yoda; the memory was still clear in his mid:

_"Immortality is a curse, my young pupil," he spoke as they walked down the Jedi Temple corridors. "So many other disciples could have recieved a chance to take my place, yet I live even after they have passed."__ Yoda looked up at his former teacher, just after being knighted, with question. "I don't want to hold on to this order forever, because I know that none would dare even attempt to end my life, which is why I've made my decision; I'm going to retire from this position, both as the Grand Master and on my position on the council, and you shall inherit my place once you become a master."  
_

If not for that decision on that one day, the Jedi Order would have been run by one person for three-thousand years. Maybe it was a good thing, knowing as how most of the others in the order don't know about Anakin at this point. How would they cope with someone who appears just out of his teens being at such a high rank? How would Ahsoka feel knowing that the one she loved denied her for more than just the code? _No, no more thinking about Ahsoka, _he thought. _I love her as much as she loves me, but I could kill her too easily. I can't get close to her while having her is still too new a feeling._

* * *

They got to the temple while morning was just emerging over the horizon. Ahsoka was still asleep, so Anakin carried her to their quarters and set her down on her bed. He tucked her in gently and kissed her forehead. For a moment, he stayed by her side. She looked so innocent, so young, nothing like a Jedi-in-training is expected to be, and yet her she lays. She was perfect, she was everything to him, she was-

No, he had to stop thinking of her this way. He's her teacher, they're both Jedi, it would violate so many of their morals and vows to their lives at the temple. He couldn't, she's gone through too much to have the stress of being reassigned put on her list. He walked away from her, even if it was hard to turn his back on such a beautiful girl. He grabbed is cloak, then set off to find one of his former students. If anyone could help the vampire, his friend could.

* * *

"I think I love her, Yoda," he sighed. "So many times I've scolded you about the harms of attachment, and yet I have formed one of my own. I'm conflicted with this."

"Conflicted how?" Yoda asked him.

"I told her that we needed to turn our backs on our feelings to avoid trouble, but I can't do this. Now that we've met and feel this way, I can't live without her. I almost feel... _alive _for once."

"Understand, I do. Danger, you bring, everywhere you go. However, leave the girl, you can not."

"I came hoping you could give me advice. I know that I reverse our roles in our relationship, this is my last option. Whatever you say, I'll do." There was a pause as Anakin waited for an answer. He dropped his head in hopelessness.

"Go to her," Yoda said to him. He lifted his head with a shocked expression masking his face. "Nothing like Amidala, this is. Much more, it seems. Hurt in many ways, she was, and heal her, you did. True, your feelings are, and abandon them, you can not."

"You mean it?" Yoda nodded his head and Anakin ran to the door. Before he could leave, he was halted.

"And tell the others, I shall not." Anakin nodded, than ran to his and Ahsoka's quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin flitted to Ahsoka's side as soon as he left the room. He stopped to open the door and then collapsed beside her on the bunk. He waited until she woke up to act on his former student's words. He couldn't let this slip away; as Yoda had told him, this wasn't some crush that would make him repeat his past, it wasn't some trick that would just go away and leave him behind, it was real... all of it. Her feelings for him, he could feel how strong they were, how true her words felt through the force, nothing was as it was before he changed.

Suddenly, she began to stir awake, then sat up to speak with him."Good morning, Master," Ahsoka mused as she rubbed her eye. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you," he answered, "it's important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"How- how well are you coping with this?"

"Not well, the dreams keep coming and their more intense every night, but I don't want to break the code and get us into trouble."

"Well, I think they can stop, now. I was wrong about this."

"What?"

"We can't hide this, anymore." He took her hands in his, gazed deep into her eyes and whispered to her softly, "I love you." He leaned forward, and kissed her to show the truth in his words. When he pulled away from her, her face was frozen in shock, her body was paralyzed as her mind raced to comprehend what happened. When she finally regained movement, she jumped onto him in another brush, her arms wound around his neck and his around her waist. However, she pulled apart from him before their loving embrace could last long.

"What about the rules? Won't we get in trouble for this?"

"Rules are meant to be broken, we just can't get caught."

"Are we sure it's a good idea to be doing this?"

"It doesn't matter. I'd sooner die than turn you away anymore."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll hide it, keep it secret from the rest of the order."

"We'd be lying to everyone. Besides, what if Master Yoda finds out? Won't we get in huge trouble?"

"He knows, but he's not going to tell anyone if we do this."

"Really? How did you do that?"

"I'm just magic like that."

"So we're really doing this?

"Only if we go back to what we were doing." She nodded anxiously, then they leaned in close and kissed once more. Anakin grabbed her legs from underneath and moved them so they straddled his hips and pulled her even closer. Then something clicked in Anakin's mind; his flesh is deathly chilled, and yet Ahsoka has never mentioned it to him. Hopefully she would never ponder on why that was and his secret would be safe, but how much longer could he hide the blood on his hands?

* * *

That evening, they cuddled together on the bed under the covers until Ahsoka fell asleep. Once sure she was out, Anakin gently moved her arm off of his torso and pulled the blanket farther up her body. Before leaving, he took a moment to admire her, even in slumber he couldn't help but find her beautiful. "I'm so sorry I'm keeping this from you," he whispered, "but I can't ever let you find out about me." He then walked to the window, and jumped to the ground. He looked at the window once more, then flitted off into the streets to feed.

Meanwhile, the disappearance of her master was becoming evident for Ahsoka, even in her dream. She stirred and woke up to find he wasn't there, nor was he anywhere in the room, which was unlike him. She sat there wondering where he could possibly be at that moment, but she couldn't think of anywhere. Worry began to take over her thoughts until she told herself that he could handle any sort of danger if it came to him. Although, a voice in her head continued to tell her otherwise. She laid back in silence, and waited for him to return.

Eventually, sleep overcame her once more...


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin returned a little before dawn. He used the door as opposed to the window in fear that Ahsoka noticed his disappearance during the night and woke up. She was asleep when he entered, though he could tell that she had moved around. He moved her to how she was before he left, then put her arm back where it was on his torso. Once sure she was the way she was before he left, he moved downwards so her head could rest on his shoulder. Her warm breath on his neck felt intoxicating, a feeling he wished to not soon forget. Although, three-thousand years has changed his definition of "soon". She wasn't immortal, so he wouldn't have her forever.

A little closer to sunup, Anakin used the force and grabbed his cloak; he'll never again be immune to the harm sunlight, even the smallest touch, can cause for him as a result of his curse. He lay there, feeling Ahsoka's warm breath on his neck, listening to sleep, watching her as if he would never see anything ever again in his life. He wondered, _'How would she react to me? The **real** me? Would she fear me or would she accept me as I am? Would she demand a new master and leave me here alone... or would she still even love me? How could she ever trust me if I could kill her as vulnerable as she is now?'_

Her arm tightened around him and he was pulled back to reality. He looked down at her, her eyes just opening and her face looking downward, and pulled her even closer to his body. Suddenly, he could smell her blood pulsing through her body; what he found weird about it was that he wasn't craving to drain every drop out of her veins, it actually smelled pleasing and soothed his nerves to where he felt like he was melting into the bed. Th things this one girl could do to him...

"Good morning," she croaked sleepily.

"Hey there, beautiful." Ahsoka climbed on top of him to where her legs straddled his hips and briefly kissed his lips.

"Where did you go of to last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were gone and you weren't in the room last night. You didn't come back for a while, I got a little worried since you weren't here."

"Oh, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went on a walk around the temple to burn off energy. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to get me worked up."

"I would never, Ahsoka... ever." He pulled her back down to his chest so their lips could meet once more. They touched for a moment, until Ahsoka broke away and looked him in the eye. "Is something wrong?"

"I know I've never said anything, but your skin is _really_ cold."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, like _icy_ cold. Are you okay?"

"I assure you, I'm fine, Ahsoka, it's nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure, then I won't worry, but tell me right away if something's wrong."

He nodded his head, though his mind spoke differently; _'Something_ **_is_**_ wrong, Ahsoka... you noticed it and I can't tell you about it.'_

"Did the council see you, by any chance, on your walk and tell you we have something to do?"

"No, they would call when we have something so we get time for ourselves until, and if, they find something. Otherwise, we just kill time while we wait."

"So what are we going to do until then, Master?"

"I have a few ideas..." He pulled her face to his and they joined in yet another loving embrace. For a moment, she forgot about his cold skin and didn't wonder why he never felt sunlight, all she could think of was how amazing she felt with him. Everything felt perfect whenever she was with him, so perfect that it seemed to stop time for a while. He just had a way of getting her caught in the moment of just about everything, even the smallest things like brief kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

_'If he thinks for one minute I won't worry about him,' _Ahsoka thought,_ 'he's got another thing coming! Of course I'm worrying, it's unnatural and I just want to make sure it's nothing serious!'_ She sat at a monitor in the archives, looking up reasons as to why her master seemed so inhuman in times. It wasn't something that she didn't like about him, it was just something she felt she needed to know if it ever caused him or anyone else problems. She pulled a small checklist out of her pocket and put the words into a search engine:

_Paleness,  
Abnormal Speed/Reflexes,  
Cold Skin,  
Nocturnal Activity,  
Unusual Sleep Patterns,  
Unusual Eating Patterns,  
Hiding from Sunlight,  
Strength with Lit__t__le to No Exercise_**_  
_**

She hit "enter" and pages among pages of results appeared, all of them with the same word... _vampire_. The word was in different variations, but it was still there in some way. She clicked the first link and read the symptoms. Everything she has seen from Anakin matched perfectly with the information she was presented with, even those she didn't really notice or think of until reading; strong-willed behavior, strong senses, empathy, mood swings, quick healing, headaches without explanation, and no visible aging (true, it's only been a few months at most, but he looked _exactly_ the same as when first she met him, his hair wasn't even any longer).

Making sure no one had come in since she arrived and started her research, she wrote down the symptoms for a sort of checklist, then looked up more information about vampires in case it was true. It all seemed so like him, it fit his description perfectly down to the behavior. She left when she had all of her desired information and ran to her dorm to meet with her master. She had to get the thought out of her head; he had already told her that vampires were complete myth.

He was laying down, but awake and reading some political article as she figured he would. He looked up when she came in and smiled."Hey, did you get all the information you needed?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, I sure did," she answered giddily.

"Can I see it?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." He chuckled a little at her answer.

"Whatever you say. The council called while you were out."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we have to investigate nightly murders in neutral and Republic territories."

"Great, investigation," she groaned as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"Hey, it's a big deal or else we wouldn't be doing it. This isn't just normal homicide from random criminals, it's gotten to the point where they're saying it's a serial-killer now and that this person is targeting pretty high-class people where he or she goes, not to mention that these murders are getting closer to Corusaunt and therefore the Jedi. For now, we just need to stalk this until we are told to take action."

"How did everyone die?"

"Their blood is drained from their system, not even the smallest drop is left in any of the autopsies."

"Yikes, sounds dangerous. Is that all we have to do?"

"Just until the killer gets close enough. So far, they haven't found out who it could be, but we're all working on finding out."

"Okay, so what do we do until then?"

"Other than keeping an eye on this person, we don't do anything different from normal."

"Okay. What _are _we going to do?"

He smirked at her as he slowly put the article next to him on the bed. "I'm gonna put this down, then I'm gonna show you what I want to do with you." In a flash, he was on top of her, lips close to touching and a devilish look on Anakin's face. His cold lips attacked hers. With such ferocity it was hard to keep up with, he moved around on her in deepening their caress and forcing Ahsoka to struggle for even a breath. "I love you," he breathed against her lips. He noticed her labored breaths and pulled away to let her breathe

"I love you, too," she whispered. The rest of that afternoon between them was spent on that bed with their lips locked.


	17. Chapter 17

Every night for the next few weeks, Ahsoka has kept a careful eye on her master. So far, he's been sneaking out the window around midnight and coming back hours later when she's already fallen asleep. Not tonight, though; she would find out what was going on and why she couldn't know about it. She waited until he grabbed his cloak and jumped out the window and landed on the ground far below before escaping, making sure to break her fall with the force. She followed him from a distance into the unforgiving Corusaunt streets hoping Anakin didn't sense her presence. Luckily, he never turned back in suspicion. She continued to follow him.

Soon, they reached an alley about a mile or two walk from the temple. An old man lay drunk in a pile of trash-bags by the wall, the smell of vomit and vodka strong even from where Ahsoka stood. _'Man,'_ she though,_ 'if Anakin really **is **a vampire and his senses are stronger, I fell sorry for him right now_._..'_ She continued to stalk him like a hunter to prey from a wall a few yards away. Her master walked closer to the man, then flashed towards him with such speed the girl couldn't keep up. Though his hood concealed his face, Ahsoka could tell that he was on the man's neck, she could tell that he was killing him with whatever it was he was doing. There was no denying it now... Anakin was undead.

She ran back to the temple before she could be seen and force-jumped to her window. She climbed in and noticed she beat Anakin, even though she couldn't flit like he could. Maybe he was taking his time on purpose, maybe he knew she followed him and was letting her beat him to their room. She ran to her bed and acted like she was asleep so he wouldn't notice if he hasn't already. What if she was only dreaming? What if she woke up sleeping beside him and they both laughed about it tomorrow morning? After all, he couldn't _really _be a killer... could he? She crawled back in bed and closed her eyes, waiting for dawn.

* * *

She woke up as she figured she would, Anakin at her side as always and he wasn't even awake yet. Maybe it all was a dream. Maybe he was just a normal guy who just so happened to have the characteristics of a vampire. That's it, she was overreacting over the smallest details. Besides, the Jedi Council would know, and more than likely not tolerate it, if he killed anyone for his own sake. If it were true, she probably would have never met him and spent the rest of her life searching for him.

He finally woke up and looked at her. His eyes gleamed a sparkling blue, something she's never noticed until that moment. And he smiled at her, something that made her heart want to burst out of her chest and stay with him. Disregarding his biting-cold skin, she snuggled deep into his torso. Maybe there was something about him physically that made him seem undead when he wasn't, and the personality of the common vampire could be from any living person despite their lack of blood lust.

"Are you okay, Ahsoka? You seem nervous about something."

"I'm fine, I just had a really weird dream last night."

"At least that's all it was. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Only if you're the one listening." He leaned on his side and held his head up with his elbow, and she proceeded. "Well, I dreamed that you sneaked out the window and I followed you. We ran around in the streets for a while until you saw a homeless man. The craziest part about this, and I say crazy because no matter how realistic the dream it'll never happen, you killed the guy." Mentally, Anakin slapped himself for letting her see what he really was, but he kept up an act and laughed at her story.

"Wow, that _is_ pretty crazy."

* * *

"Anakin, what happened last night?" Obi-wan asked.

"I think Ahsoka knows something," anakin sighed in response. "She saw me feeding."

"So what does she know? Has she pointed it out to you?"

"She told me, but said it was a dream. I don't think she really believes that, she knows something about me."

"Let's just leave it alone for now. We'll keep an eye on her to see if she does know something, but you need to be more careful in the meantime so there's less risk of her finding you, understand?"


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin's kept a watchful eye over Ahsoka for the past few weeks; he's made sure that she was asleep before running off, he's watched what her research is about, and he's watched how she watches him. She's almost nervous around him, though she normally wants nothing more than to be at his side. She knew something and he could tell; he didn't know what it was but she knew something that he never wanted her to find out. They never quite talk as much unless it's about either missions or watching the upperclassmen murders, never really the way their social structure should be.

He knew she confronted Obi-wan as to why he possessed such characteristics and he knew that she's done so more than -wan has brought it to his attention every time and said that he didn't tell her anything about the secret. He was still concerned about her finding out; after all, it could change everything for them. Given his unholy rebirth, he has an outrageous amount of strength and she would know. The lightest touch when in a blood-craving frenzy could _kill_ her, then what would he do? Ahsoka was his entire life, whatever was left of it, and he needed her more than anything.

Just when things started getting bad, they got worse when they were assigned to a scouting mission. It wasn't the assignment itself that got Anakin worried, it was the_ location_. Tatooine? For a vampire? All that heat and sunlight on his already sensitive and corpse-like flesh? It's not a good combination! He would get the worst sunburn of his life even with his cloak on. Then what? Ahsoka would find out about him. Not to mention that even after more than three-thousand years he still held a grudge for that planet. Yup, this was going to be fun, just him, Ahsoka, his burning and sensitive flesh, and the scumbag their looking for with information regarding the killer. Hopefully, Ahsoka will be oblivious to his sunburns.

Upon arriving to the planet, Anakin made sure that he layered his skin in as transparent as possible ton of sunblock. It wasn't much, even with his hood, but hopefully it was enough to last until they got into some shade to find their contact. The council had previously spoken with this person, so he or she was expecting them at some bar on the other side of town. At least they knew where they were going so they could hurry and Anakin didn't have to face the high risk of Ahsoka finding any burns.

* * *

Their contact sat in the back near a dark corner. It was disconcerting to bring Ahsoka back there where there was little attention and everyone was at least half-drunk, but Anakin swallowed his pride and remembered the fate of the Jedi Order could be at stake. The only up-side is that Anakin didn't get burned too badly and whatever bites the heat gave him went away with his vampire-healing before Ahsoka could notice them. With any luck, the trip back would be similar. The last thing he wanted was the one person in existence that he cared about most to fear him and want to hide upon hearing his name.

They sat down across from a hooded figure. Anakin was first to speak, "You know about the murders of the high-class?"

"Yeah, that's right," the figure answered, obviously a man. "Unfortunately I only have rumors."

"It's better than nothing. After all, this murderer is supposedly closing in on the Jedi."

"Exactly. I can tell you this, your killer is a woman, a little older than you by the seems. She always wears some cloak and uses some sort of hypnosis to get her victims."

"If she wears a cloak, how do we know it's a she?" Ahsoka asked.

"Her body shape, far too curvy to be a man. Anyway, she attacks from the neck, all of her victims have two little marks where she bites them." He made small circles around his neck with his index finger to show where he was talking about. "Supposedly, she drinks their blood, and runs off before dawn, then moves on to the next planet after two or three important faces go down."

"That's all you know?"

"For now. I can call your council again if I find out anything else."

"Alright. Here's a little something for your troubles." Anakin threw some credits on the table as he and Ahsoka rose to leave. Then they began to leave the bar. Before they got far, a couple intoxicated brutes got into a fight and thew Ahsoka to the farthest wall. She hit the surface with a loud thud and a slight squeal, then all activity stopped and everyone turned their attention to her. She had a slight nose-bleed from a minor concussion and a broken arm. The scent of her blood instantaneously filled Anakin's nostrils and overcame his senses. He approached her in a daze and knelt down to her.

She lifted her pounding head slowly, her master above her, but he looked different. His eyes were amber-colored with what appeared to be red veins spreading from slit-shaped pupils. His breaths her shallow and quick, there was a hunger and longing in his eyes. "Master?" she groaned. Before she could even get the chance to blink, his face was gone and she felt two needles going into her arteries. It took her a second to realize that the needles were really fangs... from Anakin. In that same second, everything seemed to fade to black.


End file.
